


Curiosity Killed The Dragon, But Satisfaction Brought Him Back

by Valkyriiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also my kids are, Despite the title this is not fatal vore you HEATHENS, Especially Xander, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, REALLY DUMB AND CHAOTIC, Vore, nonsexual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriiel/pseuds/Valkyriiel
Summary: Xander gets curious about his giant friend's maw, chaos ensues...Also Seeker is this boy right here (I apologize for the shitty resolution): https://66.media.tumblr.com/950ed3b5aa30c760f119fe1d5f82e8fd/tumblr_inline_pkigboawx51smxnbk_540.jpg





	Curiosity Killed The Dragon, But Satisfaction Brought Him Back

Xander warbled with inquisitiveness as he clambered onto Seeker’s chest, said giant watched with confusion as the dragon got close to his face and perched himself in the center of his chest, looking up at Seeker before exhaling deeply and putting his claw on Seeker’s lips, his face going visibly red “Hey…Seeker…Would you mind opening your maw, please? I’m..” he swallowed, biting his tongue before speaking up again “I’m curious” as he said this, he rubbed his arm nervously, anticipating the taller’s answer.

Seeker looked at the dragon sitting on his chest with wide, worried eyes “Please don’t tell me this is a ploy to get eaten, Xander. I swear to god if it is”, said dragon huffed and rolled his eyes “I promise it isn’t…It’s just…I’ve been, uh, kinda curious about your maw, for a while now.” adverting his eyes, his face going even redder. The giant shifted to sit up, using his hand to stabilize Xander while he moved before regarding the tiny dragon again, sighing and raising him to his lips “Fine, if you’re that sure about this” Seeker mumbled, parting his jaws to reveal a set of sharp teeth, and soft, violet flesh, that seemed to glow faintly, Seeker’s tongue covered the fangs to keep the smaller of the two from filleting himself Xander’s breath hitched momentarily, blinking before placing his claws onto the muscle and climbing in, giggling slightly when the tongue beneath him pinned him to the roof of Seeker’s mouth, clearly tasting him.

Seeker purred a bit at the dragon’s taste, but stopped himself, regaining his composure before he did something stupid, though Xander didn’t really seem to mind the giant tasting him, he still didn’t want to accidentally scare or hurt the tiny currently in his maw, shuddering at the thought of Xander being terrified of him

Xander, meanwhile, couldn’t help but tilt his head at the uvula in front of him, reaching out his forearm to prod at it, yelping when he slipped, his forearms giving out beneath him, flinching when the throat muscles greedily grasped at his arms, pulling him deeper into Seeker’s esophagus, It happened all too suddenly for Seeker, choking on a breath when he felt Xander’s tiny frame get knocked back into his throat, and swallowing thickly, screwing his eyes shut when he felt the poor dragon start to descend into his chest, whimpering inwardly when he felt Xander spill into his belly and pressed on him anxiously “A-Are you o—fuck, please tell me you’re okay” Seeker whined out, his ears flicked when he felt a claw press back against his hand “I’m okay, Seek…Just dazed as hell..” Xander answered, rumbling softly at the giant’s concern. Seeker let out a relieved, nervous laugh, tracing circles where he felt the dragon’s shape, leaning back as he did it “Thank god you’re okay,fuck, you scared me.” Xander rolled his eyes, kneading at the walls that surrounded him, at the veil of flesh and muscles that he was nestled safely in “Let’s just hope we…don’t run in a predicament like this again.” he mumbled, Seeker hummed in response, before stilling his hand protectively over his gut.


End file.
